A Con of the Heart
by sunrisesilence
Summary: When Hermione discovers a heartbreaking truth about her relationship with Ron, Fred steps in to offer to help prank him. A prank of the ages, a fake relationship. However both Hermione and Fred may have more reasons to pull this scam off than just getting back at Ron... (previously titled A Love Sham, rewriting IN PROGRESS)
1. Chapter One

**A/N**

Quick intro-

You may have read (parts of) this before (original story was titled "A Love Sham" and I used to be "hawkshadow") but revisiting it I decided to rewrite the entire first couple chapters before continuing. I started this back in 2011 and the writing was awful & I wanted to change from first person- It was bugging me. So. I'm reposting the entire story. (first few chapters might be a little rusty as I try to keep the same plot/dialogue without changing too much for continuity on the later chapters)

* * *

Hermione was anxious, she had been waiting outside the Great Hall for quite some time now, and Ron still hadn't shown up. He was supposed to be here to meet her for breakfast.

Perhaps he was still asleep, he had been out late for Quidditch practice last night, in fact, she was sure he simply hadn't woken yet. She signed, her frustration growing.

She had been seeing Ron for a few months now, and things were good at first, but he had been increasingly distant as of late. She wasn't sure the relationship was going to last but she did really love him.

So she did what she had to, she resigned herself to go find him once more. It certainly was obvious that she had to exert way more effort into things than he did.

"Hey, Granger, you alright?"

A voice took her out of her deep thoughts and she looked up into the concerned eyes of Fred Weasley, who appeared to be without George- which was odd.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I just…"

Fred cocked an eyebrow, "Ron late again?"

Hermione nodded hesitantly. "He's been blowing me off more and more… forgetting things, ignoring me, showing up late. I'm… not sure what I did wrong and-" Hermione broke off suddenly, wondering why she was saying so much to her boyfriend's brother, who had never shown her any interest before.

Fred, apparently reading her mind laughed. "Wondering why you're sharing? Common problem with women around me." He winked and Hermione rolled her eyes."

"Wow, Yeah, you really are a conceited prat." Fred's jaw dropped and he stuttered, trying to come up with something to say, but before he could utter a word Hermione had turned on her heel and walked away.

Fred was left gazing in disappointment and wonder after her. He had been trying to find a way to talk to her for months, but hadn't gotten a chance. He didn't know why he was so fascinated with his little brother's girlfriend, but he definitely wanted to get to know her better.

Hermione's heart was pounding as she climbed the stairs to the boys dormitory in Gryffindor Tower, wondering on earth what that whole conversation with Fred was about. If you could even call it a conversation.

He had never bothered paying attention to her before, so it was bewildering on why suddenly he would want to strike up a conversation with her, rather than off and about flirting with random girls.

Deep in thought, she hadn't realized she had reached the portrait hole and climbed through it. She looked around the common room, which was deceptively empty. Everyone must already be down at breakfast or making their way to their respective classes.

She sighed, and climbed the staircase up to the guys' rooms, when she stopped upon hearing indistinguishable grunts and moans, and a faint squeaking.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was causing it, but no… Ron wouldn't.. But it couldn't be Neville, and Seamus and Dean were at breakfast.

Her stomach dropped, a sense of foreboding overwhelmed her. Hermione knew that she would not like what she found behind that door, but a masochistic compulsion came over her and she pushed it open anyway.

Pushed it wide open to find the source of the noises were Ron was with Lavender, her legs spread in an ungodly position.

She gasped, and Lavender squeaked, pushing Ron off of her. Ron grunted and looked up, to see Hermione's ashen face, and his mouth fell open.

"Hermione-" He jumped off the bed, leaving Lavender fully exposed, and took a step towards Hermione.

Hermione closed her eyes and grimaced, "Don't Ron, I can't do this right now." She turned on her heel, her eyes burning but determined to keep it together, and left, ignoring Ron's calls after her and Lavender's tone to let it go.

Hermione rushed back down to the great hall, her stomach churning and her hands shaking. She knew something had been wrong with the two of them for a while, but never in a million years did she think he'd cheat on her.

Maybe it was because she wasn't sexy enough, or wasn't shagging him. She was in such a hurry she blew past Fred, almost knocking him over.

He let out a startled grunt and dropped the books he was holding in order to catch her from falling over.

"Merlin, Hermione, slow down!"

Hermione looked up at him, her cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry Fred."

Fred shook his head, and tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a strangled cough. "That's twice in one day, Ron sure must-"

Hermione winced at the mention of his name and Fred paused. "Now is not a good time Fred."

His eyes narrowed, "What did he do?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but didn't need too, as it seemed that Ron would be providing the answer himself. He was coming down the stairs, with a flushed Lavender trailing behind him.

"Hermione!" He called loudly, and she grit her teeth, and shrunk backwards, not aware that she was now almost flush against Fred.

"Ron, I don't want to hear it."

"Hermione, just let me explain." Ron's voice was loud, and was starting to attract random onlookers. Hermione desperately wished she could sink into the floor and not have this scene here of all places.

"No, Ron, we are through. I have nothing more to say to you!" Her chest was tight and her eyes were blazing, and she clenched her fists in her robes.

"But-"

At that she snapped, and stepped forward, her wand outstretched, her voice quivering with suppressed rage. "You want to have this discussion here? Now? You're sick, I can't believe this. How could you do this to me?!"

Ron held out his hands, and had the decency to look unnerved. "Hermione, let's talk about this. It wasn't what it looked like."

She let out a harsh laugh, and a murmur ran through the growing crowd of watchers. "Oh yeah, I'm sure you _slipped_ and _accidently_ put it there. I'm SURE _shagging_ Lavender Brown _wasn't what it looked like_."

Ron gulped, and shook his head. "Hermione, I love you. Lavender, she means nothing to me, put your wand down and let's talk."

Lavender, lurked in the shadows then let out an outraged cry. "Oh I mean _nothing_ to you? You said you loved me, that you were going to break up with her!"

Hermione's flushed face turned ashen, and she hissed. "Get out."

Lavender rolled her eyes and glared at her. "You're just a frumpy nobody, you had to know he'd ditch you sooner than later. Look at you! You wouldn't even put out for him."

Hermione gripped her wand tighter, and opened her mouth to send a hex flying, but a large warm hand grabbed it and pulled it down. She had forgotten Fred had been standing behind her this entire time, and he said softly "Hermione, no."

"Fred, stay out of this," Ron snarled.

"Ron, I'd shut your mouth if I were you," He threatened warningly, and turned to face Hermione, who was shaking slightly. "Don't. There are better ways."

"I-" her voice quivered and he sighed.

"Wait till Mum hears about this, Ronald. I'm sure she'll be delighted." And with that, Fred grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her through the crowd into a secret passageway. Hermione stayed silent, trying to fight back the tears that were already starting to fall.

* * *

A/N

Quick note, I can't guarantee any timely updates, I have very little free time anymore so I guess this exists for my own amusement as of now. I'd like to continue with it as best I can, though so I do have high hopes for it!

Feel free to review/comment if you wish!

If you are an original fan of this story, hold on, because I do have new content coming- I just as a writer needed to get into the story again, and couldn't continue until the beginning was rewritten entirely. Thanks for reading and thanks for sticking around!


	2. Chapter Two

Fred was fuming. He actually could not believe the audacity Ron had, to pull something like this. He really did intend to write to his mum, and he _hoped_ she would send a howler in return. The git deserved it.

Hermione was sweet, frumpy yes, but sweet. She may have been a bossy know-it-all at times, but she loved Harry and Ron with all her heart (perhaps in different ways, he mused), so for Ron to do something like this was atrocious.

Ron was now on his shit list.

And when someone was on Fred's shit list, that did not bode well for them.

Fred glowered, and his grip on Hermione's wrist tightened unintentionally and she squeaked, and he released his grip instantly. He whipped around to face her, and saw her rubbing her wrist wincing.

"Oh merlin, Hermione, I'm sorry, I-"

She shook her head, and he noticed her eyes were red and puffy. "No, it's fine. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. It just took me off guard."

Fred nodded hesitantly, and looked around to double check they were in a secluded corridor, and when he turned back to Hermione he noticed immediately she was crying.

"Hey, are you-"

She bit her lip, her cheeks flushed. "Just go away Fred, I don't want to talk to you right now."

Fred blinked, but decided not to take her comment personally, everyone _always_ wanted to talk to him. Regardless, he wasn't about to leave her alone after what he just found out Ron had done.

"No." Fred crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall watching her.

"Just leave me alone, please." Hermione, still crying, had slid down the wall and buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

"I'm not going to leave you alone, not now. Just talk to me." Fred stood up and started to take a step towards her but stopped when she looked up at him, her eyes flashing.

"Why do you even care? You've never paid me the slightest bit of attention before, you don't care about me at all. Why are you here? Why can't you just leave me alone, this day has been embarrassing enough without my boyfriend's…" she paused, and her voice shook as she corrected herself, "my _ex boyfriend's_ older brother watching me break down."

"Do you really think that I don't care about you?" Fred was taken off guard, he hadn't realized he had come off as such of a prat.

"I don't think, I _know_. You can't stand me. You think I'm bossy, a brown noser, a know-it-all. You and George make fun of me all the time. Please just leave me alone."

Fred gulped, he really was a prat, but he was determined not to leave Hermione alone, even if she hexed him. He was older, and perhaps not smarter but he did have some pretty extravagant magic hidden up his sleeves.

He hesitantly crossed the distance between them and sat down next to her. "Hey, look at me."

Hermione reluctantly raised her head, her hair a mess, and wiped her sleeve of her robes across her eyes to mop up the tears.

Her eyes, he noticed, were a warm brown, and he felt his stomach twist.

He ignored it.

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't been more friendly. But believe me when I say that none of what you just said is true, in the slightest. You may get under my skin at times, but I do actually care.." Fred paused, and Hermione looked up at him.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, simply staring at each other, when finally Fred coughed. "So do you want to talk?"

Hermione glowered. "Not really."

Fred sighed, and leaned his head against the wall. "He's a dick."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and her voice quivered. "I loved him Fred. I thought…. I actually was foolish enough to think it was real. That we were meant to be together."

"I don't think that's foolish… I admire your romanticism actually."

She sniffed, and rolled her eyes. "Really? I'm surprised you could say that with a straight face."

He laughed and shrugged. "Just because I don't believe in true love and soulmates and all that crap for myself doesn't mean I don't support the idea for others."

"Well, obviously Ron is not my soul mate."

Fred snorted. "No, I did not ever believe he was. You could do much better than my idiot of a brother, and that is saying something since I _am_ related to Percy The Prat."

Hermione giggled, and shoved him playfully, then sighed. "I just… I know it's dumb, but I want to get back at him. _Really_ get back at him."

Fred's lips curled into smirk, "Don't you mean more than him defiling himself with that brown girl?"

"Lavender isn't all _that_ bad." Hermione said softly and Fred looked incredulous.

"I don't believe you for a second. Anyway, regardless of your…. Pleasant feelings about that girl, I believe she is just as rotten as her older sister."

"She has an older sister?"

"Yeah, Violet. She is…. Something else." Fred grimaced, then his face lit up.

"What…." Hermione paused, and stared at him. "I know that face. That is your 'I have an idea' face."

Fred nodded slowly, staring off into space, his face thoughtful. "I do. I have an idea…"

Hermione groaned. "Well, out with it then! Don't keep me in suspense."

He grinned slowly. "I may have just come up with a way to get back at both Ron, Lavender, and her nasty sister Violet. Not only get back, but pull off one of the greatest, most complex and intricate long term cons. The biggest prank of the year."

Hermione was slack jawed at Fred, his face lit up with excitement. "Fred…."

Fred jumped to his feet. "Oh Hermione, this is wonderful. I mean, it'll be difficult to pull off, but it would be absolutely incredible."

He reached down and pulled Hermione to her feet, and beamed. "You ready for this?"

Hermione looked at him skeptically. "Fred, I don't even know what you're going on about, and I don't really like pranks..."

Fred's eyes blazed. "Hermione."

"Fred, just spit it out!"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes, but-"

"And how do you suppose the best way to get back at him is?"

Hermione stared at him, unable to respond.

Fred grinned. "Jealousy. That's part one."

"Part one?" Hermione looked shocked, and her eyes were wide.

"Don't worry about the other parts darling, you'll just have to play along."

Hermione stomped her foot, and groaned. "Play along with _what_ Fred?"

"We pretend to date." Fred said this last part in a rush, and he ran a hand through his hair excitedly.

"I-what?" Out of all the things Hermione was expecting Fred to say, that was the very last thing.

"You want to get back at Ron, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, again, Part one, Jealousy. If….. When Ron sees us together he will be so overcome with jealousy he won't be able to function."

"How exactly is this supposed to work Fred? Ron won't believe we are dating, no one will."

Fred laughed, "That sweetheart, is the fun of it. It's a long con. We have to convince everyone we are dating. It won't be easy, it won't be simple, but it will be the best revenge we could ever dish. And it will be served ice cold."

"Fred, I don't think dating you is the best idea…?"

Fred shook his head. "Not date, fake date."

Hermione looked confused. "I don't understand."

He sighed and looked at her seriously. "We don't actually date… we just convince everyone we are. Like I said, you'll just have to play along. We will have to keep up appearances of course, and it _must_ be a secret. You can't tell a soul. We can't risk this getting out…."

She nodded slowly, starting to see the appeal of this. "So we convince everyone we are dating, to get back at Ron."

"Yes!" Fred laughed exuberantly.

Hermione giggled, and bit her lip. "I still don't know… This is quite extravagant…"

Fred winked. "Darling that is just my style though. Trust me, this will be wonderful."

"Oh alright then. I'm in." Hermione's cheeks flushed pink, and she crossed her arms. "But only, _only_ to get back at Ron. For cheating on me."

Fred nodded. "Well, obviously. Only to get back at Ron. What other reason would there be?"

* * *

A/N

Here is chapter two! (successfully rewritten and I am much happier with it.) I know it's kinda short but it's at least longer than the original version & I wanted to keep as closely to that as possible.

I hope you guys enjoyed it…. And there is much more to come for the prank of the year between these too… If you liked it, like, comment, follow!

Thanks for the love.

Hopefully I can have the next piece up in the next week.


End file.
